The Darkest Knight
by Darkness's Blade
Summary: New Haven is the hub of crime, anyone trying to make a name for themselves in crime flocks there. No one stands up for the weak because the NHPD is just as corrupt as the crime lords. How can a child grow up in this city even if he's the son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. Or maybe its BECAUSE he is the son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Night fell over New Haven the streets were littered with criminals; drug dealers, mass murders, serial rapists, the list went on. The NHPD was made to protect the mobians of New Haven but, a good portion was just as dirty as the criminals they took up arms to fight. Crime was high, the citizens of New Haven knew no heroes just crime bosses. Someone needed to stand up for this city, but no one rose to the call of action.

"Hey mom, you said you and dad have a surprise for me when we picked her up from the office." A small pitch black hedgehog who was wearing a dark blue shirt with blue jean shorts and black tennis shoes, asked from the back of the car. "Dusk, the key word is SURPRISE, meaning you aren't supposed to talk about it." laughed a beautiful white bat who had sapphire eyes and blue eye shadow with her hair down to her shoulders. She wore a red spaghetti strap shirt with red elbow high gloves, her pants were tight skinny jeans and she wore dark red heeled shoes.

"I'm just so excited! Dad's been so busy working all the time, finally he gets a break, I bet we're going to an amusement park or something." Rouge laughed at this as she pulled into an arms manufacturing company front door and saw a black and red hedgehog sitting on a bench with a suitcase with him. "There's dad, hey dad!" the black and hedgehog smiled as he stood up and took off his blazer that covered his white buttoned up shirt and black tie. He also wore black dress pants and dress shoes, his hair was slicked back and spiky for the most part but then it tied into a small pony tail.

"Hey sweetie, sup champ." The black hedgehog got into the passenger seat and kissed the white bat and gave the hedgehog in the back a fist bump. The white bat put the car into drive and started to drive out onto the open road. "Alright Rouge, where we going, you said we had a surprise for Dusk but you haven't even told me what it is." Dusk scooted as close as he could to the driver's seat while Shadow turned his head and both of them looked at her expectantly.

"I swear, you two can't grasp the idea of the term surprise, can you?" Rouge said jokingly as she took a left after exiting the freeway. She then started to slow down on a curb where many cars were parked in a line and parallel parked into a free space. The two hedgehogs looked to their right and saw flashing lights on a very large pier, Dusk's face lit up like the fourth of July, while the older hedgehog smirked.

"Well Dusk you got straight A's in school so I decided to take you to an amusement park, and of course you're paying right Shadow?" Rouge smirked at the black and red hedgehog, who just shrugged his shoulders and started getting out of the car. "Come on Dusk lets get going before your mother here wants to buy some diamonds for herself for breeding such a smart kid." Shadow opened the back door and picked up his young son then put him on his shoulder while closing the door. Rouge got out and locked the car then joined her family as they walked towards the amusement park.

Throughout the night it was 'Oh lets do this' and 'ah lets do that' Shadow and Rouge took turns riding with their son, and each time they did he still had a giddy expression on his face the whole time. On one rollercoaster Rouge went on her hair was so disheveled that Shadow couldn't stop laughing. Her response to his laughter was getting a cup of water and pouring it down the back of his white dress shirt which instantly shut him up and made him tense up completely. "No need to wet a perfectly nice shirt." Shadow said with a monotone voice which Rouge just kissed his cheek and lead Dusk to another ride.

When it was half an hour before midnight the family of three started to make their way back to the car. "That was amazing! I should get straight A's every year, I thought school work was just a bore and I didn't have to do it as long as I passed the class." Rouge turned to her son in shock. "You mean to tell me you've been barely passing third grade because you didn't feel like doing the work!?" Shadow made a 'yikes' face and turned his head away from the two of them so he could stay out of this conversation. "Dad's the one who said that the work is stupid easy and I shouldn't have to do it." Rouge's head shot up to her husband in anger, who shot his head down to his son and whispered 'traitor'.

Before he could even attempt to defend himself, he heard a few snickers behind him. Turning around he saw three mobians walking towards them with thick jackets and their hands in their pockets. Shadow pushed his family to walk faster to the car which they did, only to be cut off my two more mobians in thick jackets. "Hello, Hello, nice night we're having aren't we?" One mobian said in the front, Shadow glared at the badger who was joined by a bear in front of him. Turning his head slightly behind him he spotted a wolf, a rat, and a fox. Most of them had their hands in their pockets except the beaver who had pulled out a knife and started waving around lazily. "You know how this work, you give us your money and you can walk away. However for you guys, we'll also take a feel of this fine lady, won't we boys?" The mobians behind Shadow laughed and started to walk to them.

"Look you can have the money but you won't touch my wife." Shadow said firmly as he pushed his family towards the railing on the sidewalk. When the mobians didn't stop advancing and didn't say anything Shadow sighed, then clenched both his fists. Without warning he charged the rat with a open palm strike to the face before spinning around and back handing the wolf in the face which made him crumple to the ground. The fox pulled out a knife and started taking swipes at Shadow who simply stepped back each swipe; then grabbed his wrist with his left hand and putting his right forearm on the fox's elbow before breaking it, causing him to scream in pain. He then took the knife in his left hand and threw it at the beaver's shoulder which caused him to drop down on one knee screaming.

He then felt two large arms encircle him which caused him to instinctively snap his head back to the bear to get him to let go. The rat got up then advanced on the trapped hedgehog who was still bashing his head against the bear's face who looked somewhat dizzy from the hits. The hedgehog stopped banging his head before lifting his legs up and kicking the rat in the chest into the rail and shot his legs down to make him and the bear bend over then Shadow jumped up and smashed his head against the bear which caused him to let go.

With the bear stunned he went for the rat and kicked him in the thigh making him drop before grabbing his head and smashing it against the railing a few times. The wolf rushed at him with another knife which caused Shadow to drop the rat and grab his wrist before elbowing the wolf in the gut then started launching a series of rapid punches to his face. When he heard the bear getting orientated, Shadow then smashed both his fists onto both the wolf's ears which made him drop before facing the bear.

The bear took a wide swing at the hedgehog who ducked under it before unleashing a gauntlet of punches to the bear's gut. At first the bear didn't feel much as he started taking more wide swings at the hedgehog who simply kept ducking under them. A few moments later his stomach felt like it was on the verge of exploding, trying to back off he tried kicking the hedgehog which only caused him to side step it and kick his calf from under him. The bear fell with a thud that echoed with the sound of Shadow stomping on his face with enough force to knock him out.

"Don't move!" Shadow froze for a moment before turning around to see the badger holding a gun towards his wife. Shadow fully faced the badger and considered his options, he could rush the badger which could end up getting his wife killed. Or he could wait and risk himself or his son getting shot. He was about act when a red heeled shoe kicked him in the side of the head and watched him to crumple to the ground. "I had it covered." Rouge shrugged her shoulders before leading her son towards the car.

"That was SO cool!" Dusk shouted as he made fighting sounds. Shadow simply walked into the car and shook his head at the groans of pains he could hear next to their car. He's been doing this for years, ever since moving to this city and meeting his wife. It quickly got tiresome which made him start actually paying the men since he had enough money anyway and he didn't want to make his son violence addicted like him. It was just another worry he had in the city of New Haven, one he would undoubtedly repeat tomorrow.

 **I am SO sorry I can't bring myself to write another chapter for Warrior's Charge, and honestly I've been watching WAY too much Batman and honestly I couldn't stop myself from putting my favorite couple in the world of Batman where it could FIT SO WELL, and I gave them a son, we all know Shadow is crazy, sometimes he shows it openly other times he tries to hide it and convince himself he's not but we all know threaten the people he cares about then you got an unstoppable hedgehog who would do anything to get to the guy who hurt them….Just like our favorite caped crusader. I MEAN COME ON ROUGE THE BAT! YOU CAN TOTALLY SEE THE NAMESAKE!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning in New Haven, where crime decided it was that time to sleep, in a two story house, Dusk was sitting on his bed already dressed for the day. He had on blue jean shorts with black shoes and a black shirt that said 'DC' his quills were down and almost reminiscent to his mother's except his spiked at the base of his neck. In his hands was a book that seemed to have fighting techniques inside that showed basic karate moves, as he was reading over them a knock came from his door.

"Dusk its time for breakfast you're mother made bacon and eggs, better get some while they're hot." Dusk closed his book and picked up a nearby dark red backpack and opened his door to see his father dressed in his usual business attire with his suitcase. "Alright thanks Dad, I'll see you at breakfast." Before Dusk could run downstairs, Shadow grabbed him by his backpack with his free hand and brought him up to his face. "Before you enjoy yourself, lets take a few steps back, didn't I say 'never bring me in an disagreement with your mother.' but last night you brought me in one, which resulted with me sleeping on the floor. So Dusk if you want me to keep helping you out with your mom, you gotta keep me out of the spotlight, you got me?" Dusk nodded his head sheepishly, his dad wasn't very strict or angry, just tired. Dusk knew his dad was one of the strongest people in the world, but his dad did everything to avoid violence, unless it concerned him or mom. So hearing him trying to tell him to leave him out of the spotlight, because it seemed mom wore the pants in the family made Dusk giggle a bit, while Shadow just dismissed it and headed downstairs.

Rouge was still in her sleepwear which included a red nightgown that showed a generous amount of skin but Dusk being as tall as her waist couldn't really tell. When she heard slow footsteps behind her, she turned around to be nose to nose with red eyes, before she could say good morning his lips were on hers. Giving into the kiss for a moment, she relaxed until she heard fast footsteps going down the stairs, breaking off the kiss she went back to cooking breakfast while Shadow took slow strides towards the kitchen table. "Morning mom!" Dusk plopped down across from Shadow with a beaming smile on his face, Rouge finished cooking and held out two plates before walking to the table and setting them down. "Good morning sweetie, how did my baby sleep last night?" Rouge said this as she kissed his forehead and started tickling his sides listening to him laugh his heart out. "Great mom, now stop I wanna eat breakfast!" Rouge obliged and walked over to a coffee brewer where she set a mug under it and watched the brown liquid go into it.

"Dusk, remember me and your mom want you to keep up with your grades, you're a very smart kid even though its really easy to you, that doesn't give you the excuse to not do it." Rouge nodded as he said that, Dusk stopped eating and noticed his dad spinning his hand in a 'go with it' fashion. "Yes dad, I'll keep it up. Hey dad if I get straight A's on my report card again will you teach me how to fight?" Shadow stopped eating his breakfast before sitting back and narrowing his eyes at his son while Rouge turned her head towards Dusk in puzzlement. "You're only 9 in the 3rd grade why do you need to know how to fight?"

Dusk lowered his head while twiddling his fingers, he knew if he told them the real reason he wanted to learn how to fight, they'd never teach him. So he looked up when he came up with his lie he hoped would fool the two of them. "Well when I saw you in action last night, you looked so cool and I thought I should learn how to do that, in case I'm by myself and something happens." Shadow's stared at Dusk with a neutral expression for a moment, one that unnerved Dusk for a time. The silence in the kitchen was immense as well as the anxiety Dusk was feeling, but a alarm from the kitchen clock, woke all three of them up out of their zones. All of them looked towards the clock to see that it read 8:00am, making Dusk shoot up out of his chair. "Holy crap I'll be late for school, gotta go, love you mom, love you dad!" With that he ran out the kitchen and out the house closing the door behind him, leaving his two parents to look where he last sat.

"He's hiding something Shadow, I think there's something is happening to him already, I mean why else would he want to fight?" Shadow said nothing as he looked at the chair his son sat in and replayed his reaction when he asked why he wanted to learn.

Dusk ran as fast as he could down the street, his school was only a couple blocks away from his house, so he decided to walk to school instead of his parents taking him. When he turned the corner he started to see other mobian kids walking towards a large building across the street; his school New Haven Elementary. Wasting no more time he started running for the building passing up kids just getting there, when he entered the building and got to the hall where his locker was, he suddenly felt himself trip over something. Crossing his hands in front of his face he skid across the ground before stopping in front of two pairs of feet. "Whoopsie it looks a little darker in this hallway, I guess its because Dusk has fallen huh guys?" Dusk got to his knees when he looked up to see a green raccoon and a orange hedgehog standing in front of him with mocking smiles on their faces. Leaning back he started to inch away before his back came into contact with an object, looking behind him he saw a pair of grey legs. Then looking up he saw a grey wolf was looking at him with a twisted smile, all three mobians seeming dressed the same blue jeans, tennis shoes and shirts with different patterns on them.

"Oh hey Dusk need a hand?" The wolf laughed as Dusk started scooting away from him too. "No Cash, I'm ok, I just slipped." Dusk squeaked as the raccoon and hedgehog grabbed one of his arms each. "Oh we insist, isn't that right Rex?" The raccoon said to the hedgehog. "Yeah, anything to help out a friend Johnny." The two of them hauled Dusk to his feet before pinning him against the lockers, while Cash walked up to Dusk and looked him in his quivering face. "Now Dusk I hope you weren't trying to miss out on our deal you said you'd do for us in exchange for less trouble in school remember?" Dusk slowly nodded his head before Cash gave his two friends a sign to let him go, when they did Dusk reached into his backpack and pulled out some papers that had the word 'Worksheet' on it. "Ah the homework, thanks for tutoring us Dusk we'd be so lost if it weren't for you.' Cash walked away with Dusk's homework while pushing into the locker as he passed.

Dusk hung his head in sadness, wishing he knew how to fight. Dusk wasn't a very confident child he was quiet and kept to himself at school, he was smart though, everyone knew that. That caught Cash and his friends attention and they started to take his homework so they'd pass, all the while the teachers think he just doesn't do the work. His parents seen him do the work and his father says its too easy and he shouldn't have to do it, while it would seem he took his father's advice, in reality he didn't. His homework got stolen every day and he'd only get it back later, where he'd have to turn it in for a late grade. If it wasn't for his high test scores, then he wouldn't be able to get the straight A's his parents were so proud of.

As Dusk started dragging his feet towards class a paper was shoved into his face, when he squint his eyes to read it, he saw it was the worksheet he just gave away. Not the exact copy just another copy of the homework, getting it out of his face he was met by a brown cat that had a lighter color of brown pony tail going down her back. She wore a yellow sundress with orange flip flops and a brown little bag on her shoulder. "You know, one of these days you're going to have to stand up for yourself." Dusk placed the homework in his bag before sighing and looking at the cat. "But Anna I don't know how to fight though, if I stand up for myself they'll just knock me back down." Anna looked at him with a disappointed look on her face before flicking his forehead and grabbing his arm and leading him towards class. "We've had this conversation like a thousand times, its not about winning or losing, its about standing up for what's right. Now come on, today's the day you stand up for yourself." Dusk gulped at that as the two made their way towards class.

 **I told you I'd have it up by tomorrow now remember I want you guys and girls to review, just ONE review would motivate me to make another chapter. Anyway this chapter is the foundation for Dusk who definitely needs character development, please review and follow and hey I might update again in the next two days ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow was stepping into the car with his work attire which was a his regular business suit with his suitcase. Rouge had gotten dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans and a white t-shirt with pink hearts on it with the same design on her shoes. Shadow laid his head against his fist as Rouge started to drive him to work, while also talking about their son. "Something is up with him Shadow, this morning he sat there and lied to us, he doesn't want to learn to fight because he saw you in action. There's something else, it might be something at his school, I can't see you telling him he doesn't have to do his homework."

Shadow eyed his wife for a moment before looking back out the window, his face was deep in thought. Why would Dusk refuse to tell them the truth, he usually was so forth coming when they asked but this is one of the few times he didn't tell the truth. In reality, as Shadow found out, Dusk had lied to Shadow before, when Shadow asked him about it a couple of weeks ago. In which Shadow had decided to go along with it and help him cover his tracks with his mother, but told him he'd have to tell the truth sooner or later.

When he turned back to see Rouge he saw that her face screamed worry, Shadow reached over when she got to a light and made her turn towards him. "I'll find out tonight, don't worry." Rouge made a small smile before facing back towards the road and pulling into a large building that had G.U.N. on the top as a logo. "I still don't see why you made me take a leave absence from work for a month, I'm still strong enough to be your partner you know." Shadow got out of the car and looked at her before kissing her briefly.

"I know its just, you work yourself too hard, I want you to take a well deserved break, besides there's really nothing happening. There are no terrorist threats, just. Paperwork, lots and lots of paperwork." Rouge giggled when she saw the way his face grimaced, showing he had lots of it to do himself. "Maybe I should enjoy my vacation, because sweetheart I don't like paperwork." With that, she blew a kiss and drove off, leaving the hedgehog at work. Shadow waved the fleeing vehicle before turning to the building with a scowl on his face.

Shadow hated his job, it paid well, the people were nice enough, but his boss was the very bane of his existence. His boss, Abraham, repeatedly expressed his dislike for the hedgehog, however Shadow gave him results, which made him able to tolerate the hedgehog. As he walked into the building, he was gestured to a security station, where he deposited his suitcase into a box and walked through a metal detector. When the station said it was clear, he walked over to collect his suitcase.

Afterwards he walked into the main lobby that had mobians walking around conversing with each other. "Hello Mr. Hedgehog." Turning his face toward the right he saw the receptionist, a orange fox lady who had on glasses. "Hello Ms. Fox, is my assignment in yet?" Ms. Fox nodded her head and gave him an envelope. "They're waiting for you in the back."

Shadow nodded his head, while walking towards the back of the building, as he walked he opened the envelope and skimmed over its contacts. Inside was pictures of a bulldog in a white suit, there was an alias "The Hell Hound" next to his name Frank Tracer. Shadow read over his crimes that included, homicide, arson, assault, terrorism, and theft, he also read over where he was most likely found, close to the border of the state. When Shadow arrived in the back he saw a single employee covered head to toe in a black uniform that opened a car door for Shadow. "They left without you sir, and wanted me to tell you to prepare on the way to the airport." Shadow nodded his head and got into the car while the employee got into the driver seat and drove off. In the car Shadow placed the envelope inside and began opening his suitcase, inside was M1911 with several clips and a suppressor along with a single combat knife.

 **At New Haven Elementary**

It was lunch time, and for Dusk it couldn't have come sooner. It was the one time he could blend in with the other kids. Plus as a bonus, Cash and his lug heads were off bullying some other poor victim. It was sad but, Dusk was happy it wasn't him, he lost track of Anna a while ago so he decided sit and eat on the playground, where he was totally alone. He opened his backpack to fish out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with some orange juice and 2 green apples. First he unwrapped the sandwich bag and took a big chomp out of the sandwich while drinking some orange juice when most of it was down his throat. Finishing the sandwich he went on to finishing the orange juice while putting the trash in a bag in his backpack. He then grabbed one apple and when he was about to take a bit he heard some shouting on the other side of the playground. Turning his head he could make out four kids, one was on his back while another was helping him up while other two were fighting and grabbing each other. Dusk recognized Cash after a moment of studying them, he placed his apples in his bag and was about to walk the other way, until he bumped into a yellow sundress. He looked in his friend's eyes and could see several emotions in them; anger and disappointment.

"Dusk you can not be seriously thinking to leave him to fight three them at once, are you?" A stab of guilt struck Dusk but he just brushed it off. "He's the one who's fighting them not me, meaning it has nothing to do with me." Anna narrowed her eyes and walked up to him and pointed him in his chest. "It has EVERYTHING to do with you, Cash makes you his punching bag everyday, he gets other kids weekly he gets you DAILY. I know you've had enough I've seen you clenching your fists and punching lockers. Well I've had enough of seeing my best friend getting walked over like a rug, like I said earlier, today's the day you stand up for yourself." Dusk hung his head and Anna could actually see him start shaking, then she saw a tear roll down his face.

"But I'm scared what if I make it worst, he'll beat me up senseless, I know he will. I can't fight and I'm too scared to move, I can get used to being bullied by him, I just-" When Dusk looked up he realized Anna was running towards the four kids. The boy fighting Cash was being held by Rex and Johnny while Cash started punching him in the face.

"How's that feel, you think you can hit on of us and get away with it? What do you think now?" Cash was talking as he beating the red hawk's face, he was wearing an orange hoodie and some blue pants and orange shoes. The hawk was struggling against Rex and Johnny as he got hit, if he could only get one arm free he could get the other.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Cash stopped beating and turned his head to see Anna glaring at him. "Its three on one, I knew you were low but this just too far. What's wrong Cash, can't take care of a fight by yourself?" Cash turned to her fully and got right in her face. "I ain't scared of anything, but it's easier to fight one to three." Rex and Johnny laughed while Cash smirked.

"You're wrong." Cash looked confused for a moment before Anna punched him in the face. "Its two on three." Cash fell to the ground while Rex and Johnny were stunned, the hawk ripped his arm out of Rex's grip and punched Johnny in the face. Dusk watched as the five started to rumble with Anna fighting Cash and the hawk taking on his friends. He wanted to help but knew if he did all he'd get was bruises.

So Dusk hung his head low and turned around to start walking away, as he got farther and farther he heard a high pitch yelp. He didn't know why, but his head turned to see Anna on the ground with a hand to her lips. When she moved her hand to stand up, Dusk's mind went completely blank, he didn't feel himself dropping his backpack and jumping towards Cash. He didn't feel his fist pounding against the wolf's face and his jaws clamping down on his arm, drawing blood. All he could think in his head was; "Cash made Anna bleed."

 **Hello welcome back to the Darkest Knight, so what you guys think of Shadow's 'office' job. Come on, its SHADOW he doesn't paper push, had you guys going huh. And what about Dusk, when I'm at school and see that scared kid lose his shit, brings me giggles every time and I think, "its always the quiet ones." Anyway I'm going for an update for Warrior's Charge stay tuned and quick shout out to Crimson Roses Turned Black she actually revived my spirit and got me to update, wasn't for her I wouldn't be even thinking about this so shout out to her.**


End file.
